Beth Watts
Appearance Well she pretty much looks exactly like Zara Watts which would be expected. . . She rocks some dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a scrawny lil' body. Beth usually wears Adidas sneakers, black jeans, and a sweatshirt (she's got a shit ton of them in all kinds of shades). She also almost always has her hand gun hidden in her waistband (she's just a lil' anxious at all times. . .). Personality Beth is pretty sarcastic and definitely not as bubbly as Zara. She is serious a lot but will lighten up occasionally. Most importantly, she would protect her sister at all costs and is constantly worrying about her safety even though she knows Zara can handle herself. Beth usually will throw herself in any situation if she thinks she can help cause she loves to help <3. Abilities Basically Beth controls anything electronic related so she can hack into cameras, computers, TVs, phones, anything really. Beth discovered her abilities when she was 12 but kept them hidden until she was 13 and they ended up being useful for her work with the mafia. Beth is quite good at controlling her abilities but when she's heated, things may explode. BASICALLY SHE IS A HUMAN COMPUTER SO LIKE THE ULTIMATE HACKER. Early Life do i really gotta explain early life if it's the exact same thing on zara's page? if u really wanna know check out this page http://lanieland.wikia.com/wiki/Zara_Watts Leaving Home (2014) Basically here's what happened. Beth discovered her powers when she was 12 but pushed them away cause she was nervous if someone found out, they would send her away to some insane school or something. And one day when Beth was walking home she happened to walk past this gang fight in the alley. Now, normally a child would walk away but Beth got on the phone to call the police when the gang people noticed her making that call. They began to talk to her and Beth was terrified so the electrical box which was behind her began to heat up and emit sparks. At one point while the gang people were talking to her the box exploded and the gang members realized that Beth had made the box explode. Instead of killing her, they decided to use her. They threatened her with her life if she did not help them. They told her she would help them with one robbery and Beth had no choice but to agree since Beth feared her own life as well as the lives of her family. So, Beth assisted them in the robbery hacking into the bank's system and such and they almost completely succeeded. As they were driving off, they realized they had left a man behind which was Beth's mistake who had failed to see the man still in the building through the monitor. Instead of letting her go, they told her she would pay her debt by working for them until they saw fit. So, that night Beth went home, packed, and never came home from school the next day. Working with the Mafia (2014-2017) During 3 years of work, Beth basically forgot about her old life. She figured she would work for them until she died honestly. However, as she continued to succeed for them she found herself becoming more mature and less of the scared 13 year old girl she was when she first was taken. She found herself being above ranks of some and somewhat enjoying what she did. Though, she constantly thought of her sister and missed her dearly, Beth was terrified to contact her for fear they would go after Beth's family. I mean while Beth was stronger now, her life wasn't easy. She was still the youngest among them and that was not forgotten among the mafia members. . .mostly men. She made few companions and told no one of her past. Going to See Zara Again So basically flash forward to Beth's second to last robbery. Things were going perfectly until the end when as they were driving off, people got pictures of them, including Beth in the passenger seat of the car. Never had they captured a picture of Beth so she panicked big time. However, the mafia leaders had told her previously that Beth would only have to complete 2 missions and she would be out of debt which Beth was so happy about. After this robbery, they told her she had to hide, get out of sight until they contacted her. Beth took this opportunity to find her sister. She located where Zara was living which happened to be New York and decided to visit her apartment. Of course find Zara ended up fucked it up even more so Beth's mistake. ANYWAYS, Beth ended up meeting this gal named Mare who was gonna help her finish her last mission so she could officially be free and train to control her powers even though Beth was stubborn as heck and didn't want to go to this school Mare spoke of. Beth's Last Mission RIP Okay so this is how it went down. Beth was at her last mission and she hacked the system easily and got into the bank with her guys. So Beth went to the vault to discover it was empty and panicked a lil but went to the next vault. In this next vault her guys jumped her and attacked big time. So Beth took down like one or two of the guys but they ended up smashing her head mutliple times into the ground which is quite unfortunate. MARE SAVED THE DAY (bless up) and got them out of their. Of course, once again they got a picture of stupid Beth. So Beth was healing and stuff and Zara went to CVS WHEN SHE GOT FRICKEN KIDNAPPED BY ESTELLE'S PEOPLE THINKING IT WAS STUPID BETH. So now Beth is emotionally a mess and panicky 24/7 about her sister and such. <3Category:Marvel Theme